


The Beach

by Vakaara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Saiyan planet survived AU, kakavege week 2018, lots of murder happened offscreen, not a cheerful fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakaara/pseuds/Vakaara
Summary: In a world where Planet Vegeta remains and the Saiyans serve as Frieza’s army, Kakarot and Vegeta have spilled blood on countless worlds. Even on beaches.





	The Beach

The beach washed itself clean as they watched, corpses drawn out by the tide. Crimson colored the water, an accusation. Abhec’s red sun, refracting through the thick atmosphere and gilding the oceans, illustrated the day’s work perfectly. 

It had been a simple, brutal slaughter. The planet’s gold ore had done little to enrich its natives, painting a target on them without returning a substance strong enough for weaponry. Not even strong enough for true smithing. With no real technology to speak of, the Abhecers remained simple hunter gatherers. Their planet’s gentle climate and lumbering fauna had not prepared them for battle with a race as swift and fierce as the Saiyans. Their willowy forms had been easy to fell as a grain crop, and now their blood mingled with the red of their world’s morbidly colored ocean.

Less a battle than a reaping. Vegeta tried to swallow the sour taste from his mouth, failed. The Saiyans had no quarrel with the Abhecers, no value for their ores. Today’s genocide had served only Frieza, the Saiyan warriors mere pawns. A pathetic use of a warrior race, yet one they dared not refuse. His head felt red with fury as the planet’s sky.

Kakarot laughed softly at Vegeta’s side, a bitter sound. “And here I’d heard beaches were for romance.”

Vegeta angled his head to the side, looking up at Kakarot in disgust. Always a flippant remark at the ready. Even more so since Vegeta had fucked him into the side of the spaceship on their return from Mael, trying to slam his dissatisfaction with the mission out of his own body and into Kakarot’s. Hadn’t worked. Kakarot had only looked more cheerful. 

“Romance,” Vegeta spat the word. “Useless.”

Kakarot’s hair fell into his eyes as he tipped his chin down, lashes lowering in some strange parody of modesty as he met Vegeta’s eyes. Waiting.

A growl vibrated in Vegeta’s throat, and a single step brought him against Kakarot. Vegeta fisted a hand in Kakarot’s hair and wrenched Kakarot’s head down, bringing their mouths together with bruising force. Kakarot shifted to lessen the pressure, and Vegeta bit Kakarot’s lower lip in reprimand, drawing blood. Uncomplaining, Kakarot brought gentle hands up to frame Vegeta’s face. Some of the violence drained from Vegeta at the firm pressure. When Kakarot shifted again, Vegeta let him, reluctantly enjoying the gentler slide of lips and tongue. 

Kakarot slid a strong hand against the base of Vegeta’s neck, the other in the curve of Vegeta’s spine. Too close to an embrace, and Vegeta wanted to melt into it. Instead, he planted his hands on Kakarot’s shoulders and forced him to the ground. Kakarot made a pretty picture on his knees in the waves. 

Vegeta watched as Kakarot licked his lips, eyes dark. “You know what to do. Get to it.” He would leave no space for softness between them.

Water rushed nearly to Vegeta’s knees as a wave rolled in, the hold a contrast to the heat of his skin. Kakarot rose on his knees and leaned forward, tail uncurling from his waist to brush the water surrounding him. 

Dark eyes on Vegeta again. “Your armor’s in the way.”

Silently, Vegeta peeled the single piece of armor off over his head, detesting the offending groin and hip protectors. Cold air hit him as Kakarot peeled his leggings down, but that was easily forgotten once Kakarot’s hot mouth closed on him. Kakarot set a slow pace, sliding his mouth toward the base of Vegeta’s cock with infuriating slowness then pulling back to run his tongue over the tip, hand twisting at the base. Vegeta only waited a few repetitions before growling and fisting his hands in Kakarot’s hair again, causing Kakarot to grunt in pain.

“You’re too slow,” Vegeta punctuated the criticism by yanking Kakarot’s head forward til Vegeta’s cock bumped the back of Kakarot’s throat. He wasn’t expecting Kakarot to swallow him, and gasped his pleasure without intending to. Suddenly vulnerable, Vegeta tried to pull away completely, but Kakarot only let him far enough away for Kakarot to draw breath before Vegeta was swallowed again. Moaning for Kakarot to hear, eyes shutting of their own accord. Vegeta gave up trying to regain control, and gave himself over to the feeling. Just for this moment. Kakarot swallowed him twice more, throat gloriously hot and tight, before Vegeta spilled as Kakarot continued to swallow around him.

Legs suddenly wobbling, Vegeta fell. Kakarot guided him so that Vegeta landed straddling Kakarot’s legs, a wave breaking against Kakarot’s back spraying him with chill water. He shivered, from the cold or his feeling of exposure he wasn’t sure. Kakarot should not have seen so much of him. 

Yet Kakarot’s expression was not disdainful. He lifted a hand to run his thumb gently across Vegeta’s lower lip, and Vegeta realized he’d allowed his mouth to fall slightly open. Another sign of vulnerability. Vegeta wanted to pull away and mover closer simultaneously, but remained frozen in place under Kakarot’s caress. 

When Vegeta didn’t lash out after a moment, Kakarot smiled softly and tucked his nose against Vegeta’s neck, a position that only worked since Vegeta’s position on Kakarot’s lap raised his head above Kakarot’s for once. Kakarot’s nose was cold and Vegeta tensed. Then Kakarot’s arms slid around Vegeta’s waist in a loose embrace, and Vegeta froze again. What the hell were they doing, the two of them?

Abhec’s red waters rushed against their legs again, the murmuring rumble soothing. Almost meditative, or what Vegeta imagined might be. The soft but constant churning of sound helped Vegeta to shelve his thoughts, for once. To simply be. He leaned his cheek against Kakarot’s soft hair, breathing for a moment. 

This gentleness was unfitting for a Saiyan. Yet Vegeta couldn’t bring himself to break it. Within the hour, they’d be back in their pods. Headed to either another slaughter ground or to their home planet, where they would await their orders to ship to the next slaughter ground. He wanted a pause. Just for a moment. 

Kakarot’s lips pressed softly against Vegeta’s neck, and Vegeta felt his breath hitch.

“Easy, Vegeta,” of course Kakarot would neglect his title, “even you can’t run on anger alone.”

What else was Kakarot suggesting he run on? Affection? Laughable. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, he was above such frivolities. But for the moment, the sound of the red waves soothed him, and Kakarot was wrapped warmly around him. Not asking him for the strength of a leader, only wanting them to breathe together for the moment. And just for the moment, he would allow this. And tomorrow or the next day, he would lead his people in slaughter as if this reprieve had never happened.


End file.
